My Hero
by bellacullen167
Summary: Bella loves her father very much,but she rarely gets to see him because, hes away so much. Hes a soldier and one of the best things in Bellas life besides her best friendsEdward and Jasper. But what happens when the last time she see Charlie will be last
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

_Pick up my gun an' get back to work._

_An' it keeps me driving me on,_

_Waiting on letters from home._

_I sigh as I listen to my favorite country song._

_I hold it up and show my buddies,_

_Like we ain't scared and our boots ain't muddy, but no one laughs,_

_'Cause there ain't nothing funny when a soldier cries._

_An' I just wipe me eyes._

I miss my dad. He's a soldier placed in Texas for five year's. I hate it when he's gone for work even though he protects me. I wish he were here righ now but he isn't. The only way I am allowed to talk to him is in letter's. I have no clue why and I don't ask. My father had left a little over 3 months ago.

"Bella, dinner's done!" My mom yells up to me.

"Kay!" I yell back and close my lap top.

When I go down to the kitchen I see my two best friends standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"Just thought we'd stop by and visit," Jasper answers.

"Mmhm."

"You don't believe us?" Edward asks pretending to me offended.

I roll my eyes. "Of course not," I go grab my plate and grab salt before getting a fork to eat with.

"Are you boys hungry?" My mom asks.

"No," They say at the same time.

"We already ate dinner at my house," Edward explaines. "But thank you."

"Alright. I'll be up in my room if you need me, Bella."

"Night," Is my only reply to her.

"So how are you?" Jasper asks when she leaves.

I shrug. "Alright."

Edward sits on the little lisland counter. "Liar," He acuses.

I glare at him.

"You'll be alright darlin'," Jasper says making his way through my shield.

His father was also a soldier and was best friends with my dad up until he died 3 years ago.

"Yeah? And what makes you think that, Jasper?" I ask him.

He looks me straight in the eyes. "Because, you are stronger than you think."

...

"What are you still doing up?" Mom asks me, standing in my door way.

"Not tired," Is all I tell her.

We aren't really close so we barely talk to one another.

"I miss him too you know."

"Yeah. He's like that tequila bottle that you think I don't know about."

Mom sighs a little and I hear her leave so I get up and close the door softly before returning to bed.

...

"Bella! Dad wrote!" Mom yells the next day.

Instantly I run down as fast as I can and snatch the letter out of her hand, barely noticeing Edward standing next to her when I do.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi," I say and go up to my room not bothering telling him anything as I open the letter.

"What does it say?" Edward asks softly once I put it down and get paper and a pen.

"Read it," I tell him.

As soon as I sit down I start writing back to my dad.

After a while I start getting tired because, I haven't been sleeping well lately so I lay down on my stomach next to Edward.

"Have a nice nap," Edward whispers as he covers me up.

...

"Bella love, wake up," I hear Edward say shakeing me a little.

His touch makes my skin tingle all over and it has been doing that lately, I have no idea why though.

"Hmm?" I mumble.

"Wake up."

"No."

"You've been sleeping for 2 hours."

"10 more minutes."

He laughs. "Come on. We can go to my house for lunch. My mom want's to see you," He tells me.

I open one eye. "What's for lunch?"

"Your favortie."

I sit up instantly. "Then why are we still here?"

Edward laughs. "Waiting on you."

"Well come on!"

...

"Hello sweetie," Esme says.

"Hi," I smile.

"How are you?" She asks.

"I'm fine. You?"

She smiles. "I'm doing great... So chicken and green beans with mashed potatos?"

My smile widens.

"Come on, Bella. We can watch a movie in my room."

I roll my eyes. "My pick then," I laugh and walk next to Edward as we make our way up to his room.

"What movie then?"

"Gone in 60 seconds," I tell him as we walk in and I lay on his bed.

He rolls his eyes and smiles.

"You would pick that movie wouldn't you?" Edward asks.

"You know it's my favorite movie."

...

An hour into the movie Edward starts to play with my left hand. I look at our hands for a second before lookign back at the TV and watching the movie again.

"Bella?" He asks.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Edward seems a little nervous.

"I'm not your boss Edward," I look up at him.

"Lunch!" Esme yells interupting anything he was going to say.

"What?" I ask.

"N- nevermind. Let's go eat."

A/N: Okay so I know the first chapter wasn't very good and it seems that I have the worst time ever trying to start any story even though I know what I want to happen and things like that. Well... Did you guys like it? Yes? No? Leave me your thoughts and review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

EPOV

DANG IT!

Why did lunch have to be done so soon? I don't know how I'm going to tell her now, text maybe? Call? Why can't life just get easy as you live on and not hard?

"EDWARD! COME ON!" Mom yells.

I sigh. "I'm coming!"

When I go into the dinning room I see Bella already cutting up her chicken.

"Edward? Are you alright?" Mom asks.

"Huh? Oh… yeah."

"Then come and eat," She says and Bella eyes me carefully.

I go over and sit down then start eating. Bella hasn't been herself since her dad has left, she doesn't eat as much and always looks sad- well almost all the time. She (just like any other person is worried about her father) but he always comes back home. I guess I can see where she might be worried though. Jaspers father didn't come back and he took it pretty hard so I cant even imagine what my Bella would be like. Wait- she isn't _my_ Bella. She is just Bella.

I realize that I am already done with my lunch so I go put my plate in the kitchen.

"Good?" Mom asks.

"As always," I tell her.

Mom comes close and whispers in my ear. "Just ask. She likes you too you know," She whispers.

Saying that I am shocked would be an understatement. Mom smiles and goes back to doing the dishes. I go back into the dinning room and find Bella standing up to go put her plate in the kitchen.

"Let me take that," I say and grab the plate from her.

"Thanks," She says.

After I take the plate to my mom I go back to Bella.

"Want to finish the movie?" I ask her.

Bella nods so we go back up to my room.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Bella says.

I sit in front of her. "I wanted to-" Bella's phone rings.

Bella looks at her phone. "My mom," She says.

"Answer it," I tell her.

She gives me an apologetic look so I give her a small smile.

"Hello?" She answers.

BPOV

"Guess who is moving to Forks!" My mom yells through the phone.

"Tell me."

"Your cousins!"

"Really? When?" I ask her.

"They will be here in two weeks. They cant come sooner than that because, they are still in school so it wouldn't make since to move them down here to finish when there is only two weeks."

"Cool. I'll tell everyone else," I tell her.

"Well I got to go," She says.

"Bye," I hang up before she can even say anything else.

EPOV

"What?" I ask her.

"My cousins are moving back here."

"Really?"

"Yep. So what were you going to ask?"

Well might as well ask her on a less busy day.

"Never mind. Lets finish the movie," I tell her.

Bella frowns a little but we lay back down and finish the movie anyways.

….

"SERIOUSLY? BUT THAT'S TOO LONG FROM NOW!" Emmett yells.

I roll my eyes. He has always been head over heals with Rosalie as well as Jasper. Well Jasper is head over heals for Alice. Not Rosalie. Jasper says nothing but has a huge smile on his face. Emmett starts to pout with his head in his hands.

"Well if you think about it, this month has been going pretty fast," Bella says.

"But its still too long to wait," He mutters.

We all laugh at him.

"Are you guys staying for dinner?" Bella's mom asks.

"YEAH!" We all yell besides Bella, she pays no attention to her.

They don't exactly seem to like each other unless Charlie is home… he is the one who glues the family together I guess you could say. At times- I know its rude to say this but Renee doesn't… act how a mother should. I mean she is great when Charlie is home, but she drinks when he isn't home. All though she might not drink during the day she sure as hell does during the night.

_FLASH BACK!_

_I get woken up by my phone ringing at 3 a.m. _

"_Hello?" I answer tiredly._

_I hear sniffling on the other side of the phone. "Bella?" I ask._

"_Can you come over?" Bella's voice cracks. _

"_What's wrong?" I ask her as I sit up and grab a jacket from my closet._

_I hear a crash on the other line and it makes Bella start to sob. I hurry up and put a pair of shoes on then leave my mom a note._

"_I'm coming," I tell her._

"_Hurry," She sobs into the phone._

_I start running down the street as fast as I can._

"_I'm here," I tell her over the phone._

_The phone disconnects so I wait until she comes and opens the door. She is in a pair of shorts and a tank top with her hair down all messy and her face is red and puffy. There's another loud crash from inside and I pull her to me, hugging her tightly to me letting her cry in my chest._

"_Come on," I tell her. "Lets go to your room," I say in her ear but she doesn't move so I pick her up bridal style and close and lock the front door._

_Bella clings to me and I carry her up to her room then close the door and lock it and lay her down but she doesn't let me go._

"_I have to take my shoes off love," I whisper to her._

_Bella lets me go after having a small mental fight with herself so I take my shoes off quickly then cover her up and lay down pulling her close. I put my arm under hers and I rub her back gently hoping it will soothe her. After another loud crash Bella bends her arm so she can cover her ear. I cant see her face anymore when she does so I kiss her head._

"_You are safe," I tell her and let my head rest on hers._

_I hold back a yawn. At around 4:50 all the noises stop completely so I know that Renee is sleeping. Bella seems to notice and uncovers her ear. I thought Bella looked bad before, but now she looks worse. Not in a bad way though, she is still beautiful. _

"_Come on," I say softly and sit up then put my shoes on._

_When Bella doesn't move I take my jacket off and put her in it then pick her up. She clings to me with her arms around my neck and I hold her up by my arm under her butt. After getting downstairs I grab her key and open the door and step out into the cool air and lock the door. It takes a little longer to get to my house because, I am carrying Bella in front of me so I cant really see what is in front of me but I don't care. As long as she is with me I am fine with anything. When I open the door I see my mom on the couch, I know she is angry but when she sees Bella in my arms, her face softens. By this time she has finally fell to sleep._

"_What happened?" Mom asks._

"_Renee is drunk," I tell her but not about a whisper so I don't wake her up._

"_Go up to bed. I'll talk to her in the morning," She says and I nod._

_The next day Bella wouldn't get out of bed and she wouldn't eat anything. It was that night that I had realized that I was in love with her._

_END OF FLASH BACK!_

"Edward," Bella says snapping me back into the present time.

I look at her. "Yeah?"

"Dinner is done. You've been zoned out for the past hour," She says and helps me up.

"Sorry," I apologize.

Bella shrugs. "You seemed to be in deep thought. Even Emmett the big mouth he is couldn't get your attention."

I chuckle a little and we go in the dinning room. it's a simple yet big dinner for us. There are three different pizzas on the table. One is for Emmett because, he can out eat us all and the other two are for the rest of us. Everyone else is eating but I don't see Bella's mom. I give Bella a confused look and she tilts her head back. She's starting to drink. I nod a little and we go sit down. Nobody knows about that night, or about her mothers drinking at all really. Only me and that's how its always been. Its been three years since that incident has happened.

There are times that Bella will call me and ask for me to stay on the phone with her until she falls to sleep but I wont do that. I go over to her house so she knows she is safe and nothing will hurt her while I am with her.

A/N: So how was it? I know I have haven't updated on this… I am sorry about that, don't hate me! What did you guys think about Edwards flashback? Tell me your thoughts! REVIEW! :D


End file.
